yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 070
"Double Duel, Part 1", known as "The Mask's Curse - High-Rise Duel" in the Japanese version, is the seventieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on August 28, 2001, and in the United States on May 3, 2003. Major Events * When a player's LP reach 0, the glass floor under them will break, opening a vortex that will suck them into the Shadow Realm (in the Japanese version, the loser simply plunges to their death) * Joey, Téa and Mokuba are held hostage. Mokuba will later escape but Joey and Téa are brainwashed by Marik's Millennium Rod and the former is forced to duel Yugi. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra, Part 1 Turn 1: Lumis Lumis draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Umbra Umbra draws. He then Normal Summons "Shining Abyss" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. Lumis then activates his face-down "Mask of Brutality", equipping it to "Shining Abyss" and increasing its ATK by 1000 as well as decreasing its DEF by 1000 ("Shining Abyss": 1600 → 2600/1800 → 800). During each of Lumis' Standby Phases, he must pay 1000 Life Points or else "Mask of Brutality" will be destroyed. Umbra then activates "Masked Doll" to negate the cost of "Mask of Brutality". Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets two cards. Kaiba's hand contains "Saggi the Dark Clown", "Monster Reborn", "Vorse Raider", and "Battle Ox". Kaiba then Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode Changes to the English Version * The blood on Bakura's bandage is edited out in the dub. * When Solomon loads Bakura into the taxi, the word "TAXI" appears on the door and was erased in the dub. * Most of the fight between Joey and the Rare Hunters is cut, including the important part when Marik is attacked multiple times by his servants to make him seem more convincingly like their friend Namu. The scenes not cut out are switched around a little, such as when Joey is first punched in the original and lands at Marik's feet before Marik is grabbed, this happens after Marik is grabbed (without showing the strike) to show Joey is "out cold" in the dub. Also, when the fight ends and the Rare Hunters grab Tea's cell phone, Joey is out cold after being attacked more than once in the original, but in the dub after landing at Marik's feet, he actually isn't unconscious yet and speaks to them about taking her phone and other matters when lying on the ground. * In the dub, you can hear Mokuba calling for Seto Kaiba's help when he is captured, but in the original, the helicopter drowns out Mokuba's voice and you only see his mouth moving. * In the Japanese Version, when the player loses, the glass will break and the player falls to their death. In the dub if the player loses the glass will break and he will get sent to the Shadow Realm. * A pair of explosives affixed on each Life Point box are removed in the dub. * The cracks on the glass are made glowy in the dub. * "Masked Doll" is redesigned a little in the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * When Lumis pointed to the building as to where the Duel will take place, the building (not counting the windows) was gray-colored. During every other subsequent shot of the skyscraper, it was in a more yellowish tint. * In the dub, before Umbra plays "Masked Doll", we see a shot of his Duel Disk with "Shining Abyss" on the Field. Due to what looks like a greenish tint on the "Shining Abyss" card, it seems that it might of been mistakenly labeled as a Spell Card. * After Kaiba summons Vorse Raider, there are 3 cards left in his hand, and we see another shot of him holding only 3, but then he has more, and this is before his next Draw Phase. * In the dub, after Lumis equips Shining Abyss with Mask of Brutality, Kaiba is shocked that Umbra's monster has 2600 ATK but Shining Abyss has 1800 DEF and is in Defense Mode, leaving Kaiba's Vorse Raider easily able to destroy it in an attack. * In the dub, Umbra says that Masked Doll negates the effect of his "Mask of Brutality" but Lumis was the one that activated it. * In the Japanese version, when Kaiba comments that he has a level six monster in his hand, it shows him holding "Saggi the Dark Clown", which is a level 3 monster. The English dub corrects this by replacing that card with "Dragon Seeker". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes